Chatroom chaos
by oh how beauty burns
Summary: “Who added her?” “The girl crazed silverhaired boy.”
1. The beginning

**MSN chat:**

**Kingdom Key: **Sora

**Blindfold unknown:** Riku

**PrincessKairi:** Kairi

**Oblivion:** Roxas

**Gunblader:** Leon

**Have you seen Sepiroth:** Cloud

**Your worst nightmare:** Sephy

**Rockon!**: Demyx

**Rosesaremyfavorite:** Marluxia

**I'm surrounded by idiots: **Larxene

**firekidrockon:** Axel

**Still looking:** Tifa

**Ninja4eva:** Yuffie

**Kingdom Key has logged on.**

**PrincessKairi has logged on.**

**Blindfold unknown has logged on.**

**Oblivion has logged on.**

Kingdom key: Kairi?

PrincessKairi: Right here, Sora...--

Kingdom key: Well, soooory.

Blindfold unknown: BWHAHA! I bet you can guess who I am? OoOoOo

PrincessKairi: Give it up Riku, after we found you in the World that Never Was we knew you were wearing that stinkin' blindfold. How you can see in it? I don't know.

Oblivion: Riku...I'll never forgive you for stealing my Oblivion!

Blindfold unknown: Technically you gave it to me.

Oblivion: What?

Blindfold unknown: Yep, you threw it at me as I was falling. So, you knew I was going to catch it.

Kingdom Key: What do you mean, falling?

Blindfold unknown: Well, here's the story. Roxas was getting his butt kicked by Heartless, right?

Kingdom key: Uh-huh...

Oblivion: I was not!

PrincessKairi: Oh, shut up, Roxas.

Oblivion: Fine.

Blindfold unknown: I was on top of the building. I leaned over the building about to fall. Roxas was running up the building. When he finally caught up to me, he threw Oblivion at me. I jumped off the building, caught Oblivion. Then we started to battle.

I said: "Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" He replied: "Shut up!" As he brung Oathkeeper down to me. I blocked with Oblivion then knocked him out. So I left with victory...

Oblivion: -grumbles-

Kingdom Key: This sounds like...The matrix...

Blindfold unknown: Yeah, it kind of was doing all the stunts. BUT IT WAS COOL!

Oblivion: Give it a rest, Riku.

Have you seen Sepirhoth? Has logged on.

Have you seen Sepiroth: Hey guys.

Kingdom Key: Hey Cloud.

PrincessKairi: Hey Cloudy.

Blindfold unknown: Hello.

Oblivion: ...

Have you seen Sepiroth: Have you guys seen a man? Silver hair? Long Sword?

Kingdom key: Cloud, we're in a chat room. Sepiroth won't come here.

Your worst nightmare has logged on.

Your worst nightmare: Did someone say my name?

Have you seen Sepiroth: Sephiroth!

Your worst nightmare: Shut up.

Gunblader has signed on.

Gunblader: Okay! Cloud! What was that...sent thingy you gave me? Some barking things are chasing after me?

Have you seen Sephiroth: Oh yeah...

Kingdom Key: You mean a dog, Leon?

Gunblader: Whatever. Aeirth won't let me kill them, because she says they're innocent little animals.

PrincessKairi: Calm down, Leon...

To be continued folks...

I'll continue when I get atleast five reviews.


	2. Everyone hates Yuffie

Gunblader: CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? okay...

Still looking has logged on.

Still looking: So you people know, Leon had a small visit with something called 'candy'

Gunblader: -twitches- Someone has candy? GIVE IT TO ME!

Rock on! has logged on

firekidrockon has logged on

Rock on: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii peoples!

firekidrockon: -- Moron.

Rosesaremyfavorite has logged on.

I'm surrounded by idiots has logged on.

Rosesaremyfavorite: Heh heh..Lar-Lar...

Oblivion: -twitches-

Blindfold unknown: -twitches-

Oblivion: Thats just plain weird.

Blindfold unknown: Thats just plain weird.

Oblivion: STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!

Blindfold unknown: Well, actually...

Oblivion: Shut up!

Luckily I have plus. -plays 'Shut up' by the black eyed peas-

PrincessKairi: ...Sora...I'm frighten...

Kingdom Key: So am I

ninja4eva has logged on.

Ninja4eva: Leon!

Gunblader: Yesh?

Ninja4eva: I'm going to kill you. This will be the last time you steal the great ninja Yuffie's candy! LE RAWR!

-The whole chatroom goes silent-

Ninja4eva: Hello?

Ninja4eva: Hello?

Ninja4eva: You guys didn't log out.

Ninja4eva: HEY! RIKU LOGGED OUT! RIKU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!

Blindfold unknown has been added to the conversation.

Blindfold unknown: Crap.

Ninja4eva: Yay! I'm not the only one anymore!

-The whole chatroom goes silent again-

Ninja4eva: Aw, Riku, you and your drugs.

-Riku in real life-

_"What the hell?" Riku asked._

-Leon in real life-

_"Hahahahaha!" Leon laughed his butt off._

Ninja4eva has left the conversation.

Blindfold unknown: What the hell?

Gunblader: HAHAHAHAHA! RIKU TAKES DRUGS!

Have you seen Sephiroth: No more candy for Leon.

And, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SEPHIROTH!

Your worst nightmare: Right here.

That girl, Ninja person, quite stupid, ay?

The whole chatroom: Yeah.

-whole chatroom nods-

Have you seen Sephiroth: Who added her?

PrincessKairi: The girl crazed silver-haired boy.

-all eyes set on Sephiroth-

Your worst nightmare: Not me!

PrincessKairi: Not him! Riku!

-all eyes switch over to Riku-

Blindfold unknown: Err...Oh! Is that Namine at my door? See you later!

Oblivion: -twitches- Namine? MY girlfriend?

Blindfold unknown: Crap.

Blindfold unknown has logged out.

Oblivion has logged out.

-In real life Roxas and Riku have another Deep Dive dual-

PrincessKairi: Uhh...maybe I should go check on them.

PrincessKairi has logged out.

Kingdom Key: Yeah...me too...

Kingdom Key has logged out.

Gunblader: CANDY!

_I'm SO sorry I didn't update soon enough!_

_I'll continue with I get five more reviews._


	3. Ow, poor Riku hugs him

_I'm uber bored so I updated. Even though I didn't get five new reviews yet._

_Four is close enough, ay?_

**Lorien:** _There is Axel if you haven't read the usernames in the first chapter_

**Bestfanofanime: **_Probably sarcasm there, -can't tell- oh well. I'll answer anyways. No, Riku did not take drugs. 0o I got that from my cousin_

NEW CHARACTERS! OMGZ:

**Drawing4ever:** Namine

**OBEY YOUR SUPERIOR:** Xemnas

------

Oblivion has logged on.

Blindfold unknown has logged on.

Princess Kairi has logged on.

Gunblader has logged on.

Firekidrockon has logged on.

Ninja4eva has logged on.

Have you seen Sephiroth has logged on.

OBEY YOUR SUPERIOR has logged on.

Drawing4ever has logged on.

-all has been added to Sora and Kairi's conversation-

Gunblader: How'd the fight go? -twitches- CANDY!

Kingdom Key: I see that candy still has a side effect...

Oblivion: Well...I got a black eye...

Blindfold unknown: Roxas broke my arm...

Oblivion: Riku broke my leg.

Blindfold unknown: I can barely move my other hand...

Oblivion: I broke my--

PrincessKairi: WE GET THE POINT!

_Yeah...Just now when I started this chapter my friend called._

_I'll update tomorrow, I promise peoples._


	4. Squall has offically freaked everyone ou

_Whee...I'm glad that I have alot of fan's on this fic. )_

**2a2n:** Actually, I didn't mean to make fun of Marluxia. He's pretty cool actually. I luff him. -changes his username-

**Bestfanofanime:** Yep, there'll most likely be new characters in this chat room. I have a couple new ones now. )

New characters:

**Berserker:** Saix

**King Mickey:** King Mickey

**HidefromDaisy01:** Donald

**Gawrsh: **Goofy

**Ooh Riku, you can't hide from me! BWAHAHAHA:** Ansem

**Stupid Roxas:** DiZ

**I love Donald:** Daisy

**Marluxia:** Marluxia.

**Thecloakedschemer:** Zexion

**Science4ever:** Vexen

**Blast that Riku:** Riku replica

All has been added.

Blindfold unknown: -0 Who but the replica in? And...ANSEM?

King Mickey: Oops...

Marluxia: Oops...-smirks-

Ooh Riku, you can't hide from me! BWHAHAHAHA: RIKU! I FOUND YOU ATLAST! NOW I CAN DEVOUR YOUR HEART! BWHAHA!

Gunblader: Uhh...I feel sick...

Have you seen Sephiroth: Too much candy.

Gunblade: Oh well, -drinks beer-

PrincessKairi: Great, Squall is getting drunk...

Ninja4eva: He deserves it! He stole my candy!

Oblivion: Yuffie, calm the hell down.

Drawing4eva: Uhm...Riku..Why'd you cancel our date?

Blindfold unknown: -glares at Roxas- Certain reasons that shall not be revealed like my identy.

Whole chatroom besides Riku: We all know who you are! That stinking blindfold isn't a very good disguise!

Blindfold unknown: Oh, shut up.

Gunblader: Who drank all the beer?

Ninja4eva: -whistles-

Gunblader: YUFFIE! YOU LITTLE!

Have you seen Sephiroth: -- Here we go...

Whole chatroom besides Yuffie and Leon: Yeah.

Narrator: The following scene could not be shown since Squall begins to curse Yuffie out all because of drinking all the beer. I seriously do not get paid enough for this job.

Gunblader: That goes to show you to drink all the beer. -starts drinking another beer he bought-

Whole chatroom besides Leon: 00 Okay...

Have you seen Sephiroth: And I have to put up with him everyday.

Firekidrockon: Your all idiots in my option.

Oblivion: Axel, where the hell did you come from?

Firekidrockon: Well Roxas, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

Oblivion: SHUT UP!


	5. GreatSquall is drunk

Well, the old narroator quit his job since he couldn't put up with drunk Squall, so Kakashi(Naruto) has took his place.

Kakashi: -reading Make Out paradise) yeah, mmm hmm...

Gunblader: Ehhhhhhhhh...Sora's an idiot...

Kingdom Key: HEY!

Gunblader: Kairi wears too much make up...Yuffie, she's a hyperactive idiot.

PrinessKairi: YOU LITTLE!

Ninja4eva: Ooh Leon! You should regret that! Last time you'll ever mess with the Great Ninja Yuffie!

Gunblader: And Tifa, I mean, who the HELL is she looking for?

Still looking: --

Gunblader: And Cloud, Sephiroth this, Sephiroth that. Leave it alone damn it!

Have you seen Sephiroth; --

Gunblader: And Riku, stop acting all cool. Just because you can get all the ladies does not mean you can get all the ladies.

Blindfold unknown: Squall, that doesn't even make sense.

Gunblader: And Namine...

Ninja4eva: Wow, he didn't get mad at Riku for calling him Squall.

Gunblader: Leonheart.

Firekidrockon: 0o;;;; He forgot his last name.

Ninja4eva: Squall, its 'Leonhart' not heart.

Gunblader: AND I SAY AGAIN, Namine, whats with the innocent girl act? Ooh! Hehe! -gigglesnort- I love to draw

Drawing4ever: I do NOT gigglesnort, thats Kairi.

PrincessKairi: Excuse me?

Oblivion: STOP MAKING FUN OF NAMINE!

Blindfold unknown: STOP MAKING FUN OF NAMINE!

Oblivion: STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!

Blindfold unknown: Well actually...

Oblivion: -bangs his head on his desk-

Firekidrockon: Rooxaas, don't get a concussion. Alright?

Rockon: That strangely...sounds funny. 0o

Oblivion: -continues to bang his head on the desk-

Marluxia: Ehh...I'm bored, I think I'm going to plot against the Organization.

OBEY YOUR SUPIEROR: YOUR PLOTTING AGAINST THE ORGANIZATION! LE RAWR!

Marluxia: I mean...bake cookies for the Organization...?

OBEY YOUR SUPIEROR: Oh, okay then...REMEMBER! I'M ALLERGIC TO WALNUTS!

Marluxia: Yes Xemnas.

-Axel just got another window open-

Firekidrockon: What Marluxia?

Marluxia: Your baking.

-window dispears-

Kingdomkey: I'm bored...

Firekidrockon: HELL NO I'M NOT!

KingdomKey: 0.0 Uhh...Axel?

Firekidrockon: -smacks forehead- Yeah?

Oblivion: -laughing-

Marluxia: -is laughing with Roxas- Perfect timing!

Kingdomkey: I can understand if you just said "I'm not bored' but "HELL NO I'M NOT' Geez man, you lost it.

Firekidrockon: -- I'm not talking to you. I'M TALKING TO MARLUXIA!

OBEY YOUR SUPIEROR: Hell no what?

Marluxia: If he would stay in the Organization. He told me he wants to leave.

OBEY YOUR SUPIEROR: RAWR! I can't lose a member! I can't!

Firekidrockon: No, If I would bake cookies...

Marluxia: Suure Axel, why lie to Xemnas?

Rockon: Now thats just plain rude!

_Theres a random chapter. Yeah, but don't take Squall's insults seriously. 'Kay?_


	6. Happy Birthday Dear Squall!

Bestfanofanime: Yesh, he quit his job. I'm glad Kakashi's here. . -hugs Kakashi-

Kakashi: Do you mind? I'm trying to read.

Firekidrockon: I hate you all.

Gunblader: Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear meeeeeeee! Happy birthday to meeeeeeeeee!

Kingdom Key: Gee Leon, how old are you turning?

Gunblader: 21. (A/n: My cousins turning 21 today, so, yeah.)

Kakashi has been added to the conversation.

Kakashi: I'm trying to read, do you mind?

Drawing4ever: Kakashi is in the conversation! Dude, like, do you know how AWESOME you are?

Blindfold unknown: Where's Sakura?

Princess Kairi: I wish Sasuke was on.

Oblivion: Heh, nobody likes Naruto.

Drawing4ever: Kairi, Kakashi is hotter than Sasuke.

Princess Kairi: Is not!

-they both get into a fight-

Blindfold unknown: HEY!

Kingdom Key: What about us? -makes a cute face- I'm still cute, aren't I?

Blindfold unknown: 00 Sora, I'm not--

Kingdom Key: I'm not talking to you, you idiot!

Kakashi: -is reading Make Out paradise-

Drawing4ever: Whatever.

Princess Kairi: woot! I win!

Gunblader: Where's my birthday presents? Rawr! I demand birthday presents. LIKE MORE BEER!

Ninja4eva: You people know, it really is his birthday.

Oblivion: So he has been drinking underage?

Ninja4eva: Yep. He turned twenty. Not twenty one.

Gunblader: I know, how old I'm turnin--SOCK! -stares-

_Eep! Birthday cake! I'll write more later peoples!_


	7. Da end?

Gunblader: Why does my freakin' head hurt--

Kakashi: Squall's sentence has been cut short. As a message flashes across the computer screen that reads 'Gunblader may not reply because his or her status is set to 'Be right back'

Kingdom Key: I don't even want to know where he went...

Have you seen Sephiroth: It'll take awhile for him to get back.

Blindfold unknown: Y'all fricken suck people. I'm out of here!

Blindfold unknown has left the conversation.

Kingdom Key???

Oblivion: What the bloody hell?

Princess Kairi: ...

-real life on Destiny Islands-

_"Tidus! I'm going to kill you!" Came Riku's angry yell._

_"Haha," Tidus said with a goofy grin._

_"Get the hell out of my room and get on the conversation on your own damn computer!"_

_"But..."_

_"Do it,"_

_"But,"_

_"Just do it or I'll get my Keyblade out."_

_"Eep!" Tidus said, running out of the room._

Tidus has logged on.

Blindfold unknown has been added to the conversation.

Tidus has been added to the conversation.

Gunblader: Egggggggggh...

Oblivion: Hey! Who wants to be a millionare is on! What? The question has the word Organization in it! Axel! They're on to us!

Firekidrockon: -- You're such a moron, I swear.

-whole chatroom goes silent-

Oblivion: You all left me? Didn't you?

Blindfold unknown: Yes.

Tidus: Riku's gonna kill me...

Blindfold unknown: Yes I am.

Just here to bug Riku (Riku's little sister xP) has been added to the conversation.

Just here to bug Riku: Muhaha!

Blindfold unknown: 00 Miley! How'd you get here?

Just here to bug Riku: -grins- I have my sources...

Kingdom Key: -shivers- Miley...is...evil...

Blindfold unknown: This is a adult conversation. Leave.

Just here to bug Riku: Yeah, adult conversation. Singing happy birthday to yourself?

Blindfold unknown: --

Marluxia: Boredom got me once again.

OBEY YOUR SUPIEOR: I still want my cookies. Rawr!

Marluxia: Axel! Bake the damn cookies already!

Firekidrockon: No.

Marluxia: Yes.

Firekidrockon: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Oblivion: errrr...

Gunblader has left the conversation.

Have you seen Sephiroth: I'mma go stalk Sephiroth.

Have you seen Sephiroth has left the conversation.

Your worst nightmare: Crap.

Your worst nightmare has left the conversation.

Blindfold unknown: I'm going to go beat the crap out of Miley.

Oblivion: Seriously?

Blindfold unknown: Maybe.

Blindfold unknown has left the conversation.

Kingdom Key: EVERYONE IS LOGGING OUT! I'm not coming on this thing ever again...

-all has left the conversation-

_The ending stunk. I know._

_But peoples, I'll make a part two. I promise. D_


End file.
